Ghost Rider goes to candy mountain
by Count X. Gamlxltoe
Summary: Mephisto and Blackheart find a map to Candy Mountain and they ask Johnny Blaze to come with them on this crazy adventure. Oneshot


I do Not own Ghost rider or Charlie Horse candy Mountain

* * *

Johnny Blaze was working on his motorcycle with Mephisto and Blackheart show up behind him"Heeey, Johnny, hey Johnny get up!" Mephisto said.  
"Yeaaahhh Johnnyyyyyyy, you silly man, stand up!!" Blackheart said

"Uhhhh, oh crap, you guys. This better be pretty freaking important! Is Zodiak out and killing people?!" angry  
"Nooooo Johnny" Mephisto said "we found a map .To Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain Johnny!!"  
"Yeaaaah Johnny" Blackheart said "we're going to Candy Mooountaaain!! Come with us Johnny!"  
"Yeaah Charlie!!! It'll be an ADVENTURE!! We're going on an ADVENTURE JOHNNY!"  
"Yeah, Candy Mountain right" Johnny said in disbelief" I'm just gonna you know, go back to working on this bike now so… bye. Johnny was grabbing a spark plug when smoke started to come out of his eyes and an uncontrollable burn, coming from Mephisto hand on him.  
" NOOO, Johnny!! You have to come with us to candy mountain!!" Mephisto said  
"Yeah Charlie Candy Mountain!!! It's a land of sweets and Joy…And JOYNESS" Blackheart said  
"Please stop burning on me" Johnny said  
"CANDY MOUNTAIN JOHNNY!!!" Mephisto said  
Blackheart the said "Yeah!!! Candy Mountain!!"  
"Alright fine!!! I'll go with you to Candy Mountain!" Johnny said gritting through his teeth.

All three of them are walking while, oddly, Mephisto and Blackheart cheerfully hum "La la la lal la la! Lal la laaa!! lalalalala!!" And was skipping along together.  
"AHH ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING ALREADY!!!" Johnny said, with wanting to blow his brains out with a 12 gauge shotgun  
"Our first stop is over there Johnny!!" Mephisto said  
Thy reach to a clearing to see a huge ugly monster thing laying on a hill.  
"Oh god, what is that?!?!" Johnny said terrify at this beast.  
" It's a Leopurodon Johnny!" Mephisto said  
"Yea, a Magical Leoplurodon!!" Blackheart said  
"It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain!" Mephisto said  
"Alright guys you do know that there's no actual Candy Mountain right??" Johnny said.  
"Shun the nonbelievers!" Mephisto said  
"Shuuunnn!!" Blackheart said orderly  
"SHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!"  
"…Yeah" Johnny replied  
"gkeshiaghjdsfhauighivlrsa" the Leoplurodon said  
"It has SPOKEN!!" Mephisto said  
"It has told us the waaaay!!!" Blackheart said  
"IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!" Johnny yelled

The Adventure took them to a bridge over a big canyon.  
Mephisto said "It's just over this bridge Johnny!"  
"This Magical Bridge! Of Hope and Wonder!!!" Blackheart said  
Johnny looks down and said "Is anyone else getting, like covered in splinters!? Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing."  
" Jooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy, JJoohhhnnnyyy,  
Johhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnlyyyyyyyy Joh-" Mephisto said  
"I'm right here!! What do you want??!!" Johnny replied  
"We're on a Bridge JOHNNY!!" Mephisto said and Johnny slapped himself on the head.

"We're here!!!" Blackheart said as they walked up to a mountain of teeth rotting sweets  
"Well what do you know, there actually is a candy mountain." Johnny said astounded  
"Candy Mountain!!" Mephisto was singing before he started to flip and dance around it "Candy Mountain!!Fill me with sweet sugary goodness!!!"  
"Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave Johnny!!!" Blackheart begged  
"Yeah Johnny!! Go inside the cave!!! Magical wonders will behold when you enter!!" Mephisto said  
"Yeah, uhh… thanks but no thanks, I,m gonna stay out here." Johnny said  
"But you HAVE to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Johnny?!" Blackheart said

From the Cave pops out 5 red licorice people spelling out CANDY  
The Y starts to sing, dance and bounce while the other letters sway and Johnny was anger looking at them while this song was being sung.

Oh when you're down and looking for some cheering up!  
Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave!  
When you get inside you will find yourself a cheery land!  
Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land!  
They've got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things!  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day!  
It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town!  
It's the Mecca of love the candy cave!  
They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats!  
Candy rats, chocolate bats it's a wonderland of sweets!  
Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band!  
Candy bells it's a treat as they march across the land!  
Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground!  
Turn around it astounds it's a dancing candy tree!  
In the candy cave the imagination runs so free!  
So now Johnny will you please go into the cave!  
BOOM! An explosion was made from the licorice candy people explode.

Johnny said angerly "Alright FINE!! I'll go into the freaking Candy Cave! this better be good!"  
"Johnny walks into a dark black cave before a sound rang out from behind.  
Both Mephisto and Blackheart said "Hyaaaaa!!"  
Mephisto said "Goodbye Johnny!"  
"Yeah, goodbye Johnny!" Blackheart said  
"Goodbye?? Wh-What??" Johnny said as it went pitch black "Hey what's going on here?? Hello??" There were footsteps in the dark cave."Who is that??" he said before he got hit on the head.

Johnny wakes up back in the garage with looking like Ghost rider.  
"Oww Uhhgg, What happened?" he moaned as he looked around and saw his hand was a skeletal version with fire surrounding it "Aghhaa! They took my Freaking Soul!!"

* * *

Well I hope you like and NO FLAMES! 


End file.
